Are You Ready For This?
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: SLASH SBRL. Remus Lupin sudah memutuskan: dia bersedia untuk melakukan apa saja. Apa saja, demi Sirius Black. Rate M!


Nyahaha, entah ada angin apa tiba-tiba gw nulis ginian. Padahal lagi angsty-angsty-nya, dan tiba-tiba… JRENG, idenya muncul. WTH! Sebenernya ini mau dipublish buat ultah Remmy, tapi males nunggu 10 Maret, jadinya sekarang aja deh! XDD

Kurang-lebih, cerita ini terinspirasi dari novel _Ready or Not_ karangan Meg Cabot. Oke, bukan kurang-lebih, tapi banyak! Bahkan gw jadi pengen bikin gara-gara keinget novel ini!

Eniho, rate M untuk **topik** dewasa dan **adegan** dewasa. Ini **slash SBRL**, jadi… don't like please don't read!

Yang di bawah umur tolong sadar sendiri untuk menekan tombol _Back_!

* * *

**.**

**Are You Ready For This?**

**.**

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

.

.

.

"Yiiiihaaaaa!"

Sirius Black berlari menembus Aula Besar, kaki-kaki panjangnya menari-nari, sementara kedua tangannya melayang ke udara.

Saat itu murid-murid Hogwarts sedang makan malam. Namun dengan kemunculan Sirius yang heboh dan spektakuler begitu, mendadak semua orang menghentikan aktivitas 'makan-memakan' mereka. Semuanya superkaget melihat Sirius, yang sekarang sedang berjingkrak-jingkrak heboh di lorong antara meja Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw.

"Aku diterima! Aku diterima! Aku diterimaaaa!"

"Jenggot Merlin, _ada apa dengan anak itu_?" tuntut Profesor Slughorn, yang terpana di Meja Tinggi.

Dan saat seisi aula masih hening karena takjub, tiba-tiba pintu dari Aula Depan terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok pemuda berambut cokelat, berjubah lusuh dan berwajah merah padam berdiri agak menunduk.

Sirius masih terus berjoget-joget di tempatnya. "Aku diterima! Aku diterima!"

Remus Lupin berjalan masuk ke aula sambil menunduk, malu melihat kelakuan Sirius yang seperti itu. Lagipula, orang-orang terlalu sibuk memerhatikan Sirius, sehingga Remus berharap tak ada yang melihatnya ketika dia berjalan cepat-cepat—nyaris berlari—menuju meja Gryffindor.

Tapi keadaan tak sesuai harapannya. Sirius sudah melihatnya di sana.

"AH! Remus!" pekiknya, dengan suara seakan sudah di-_Sonorus_. "Sini!"

Dia menjambret tangan Remus dan menyeretnya ke tengah aula. Wajah pemuda itu menjadi semakin merah. _Oh, Merlin, jangan, jangan biarkan dia mengumumkan hal itu ke muka umum!_

"Aku diterima!" kata Sirius, tersenyum sumringah kepada para audiensnya yang masih terdiam. "AKU DITERIMA MENJADI KEKASIH REMUS LUPIN!"

Dan seketika itu pula Aula Besar riuh-rendah.

Remus hampir pingsan saking malunya.

.

.

.

"Pads, kau tahu tidak? Tadi malam kau hampir menjadi tersangka pembunuhan brutal sekawanan gadis-gadis Hogwarts."

"Kenapa?"

James Potter memandang Sirius dengan putus asa. "Kau bertanya, _kenapa_? Hampir semua cewek di sekolah ini naksir kau! Bahkan mungkin separo cowoknya juga!"

"Aku tak peduli," jawab Sirius cuek, mengulurkan tangannya, dan merangkul Remus yang berjalan di sisinya. "Aku kan cuma sayang sama Moony, iya kan, Moons?"

James berpura-pura muntah di belakang mereka.

"Bukan salahmu kau begitu tampan," kata Peter Pettigrew kalem, memperbaiki letak ransel di punggungnya.

"_Duh_, kau malah membelanya, Pete?" sergah James tajam. "Jangan-jangan kau juga naksir Sirius!" dia menambahkan sambil menuding dan membelalak.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak," bantah Peter. "Hanya saja… aku benar, kan? Nah, lihat saja tuh…"

Benar saja, di ujung lorong, perjalanan mereka berempat menuju kelas Ramuan terhalang oleh segerombol gadis-gadis kelas enam bertampang marah. Semuanya melempar pandang sengit kepada Remus, yang hanya bisa menunduk memandang sepatu bututnya.

"Oi, Lupin!" seorang gadis berambut pirang berteriak. "Kau lebih mirip pembantu Sirius daripada kekasihnya! Mengerti tidak, sih?"

"Jangan dengarkan," gumam Sirius, merapatkan Remus ke tubuhnya. "Jangan dengarkan…"

Remus, yang sudah pucat setengah mati dikatai begitu, hanya bisa diam. Keempat Marauder terus berjalan meninggalkan gadis-gadis yang berbaris marah itu, namun ternyata mereka tak mau mengalah. Salah seorang di antara mereka, yang berambut hitam, tampaknya sudah begitu naksir Sirius sehingga dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan berseru, "_Accio_ Sirius Black!"

Mantra Panggil memang bukan ditujukan untuk menyeret manusia, tapi bagaimana pun, Sirius terkena pengaruhnya sedikit. Setidaknya pegangannya pada bahu Remus mengendur, dan kakinya sedikit berjalan mundur…

Bersamaan dengan James, yang menyambar jubah Sirius untuk mencegahnya mendatangi kerumunan gadis-gadis itu, Remus yang sudah berang sekali lalu mengacungkan tongkatnya lurus-lurus.

"_WADDIWASI!_"

_Tak!_ Dalam sedetik, gadis-gadis yang bergerombol itu langsung heboh. Pasalnya, tongkat yang dipegang gadis berambut hitam tadi terlepas dari tangannya dan melesat—menancap di lubang hidungnya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Itu tawa James, yang langsung meledak membahana di koridor bawah tanah itu. Dan tawa itu lalu disusul oleh tawa Peter, dan kemudian Sirius. Hanya Remus yang masih diam, tongkatnya masih mengacung di tangannya yang terkepal.

"Hebat sekali, Rem! Haha!" Sirius memeluknya dan tertawa seperti orang gila.

Gerombolan gadis penggemar Sirius itu lalu menggerutu pergi, sementara yang menjadi korban mantra Remus sudah mencabut tongkat itu dari hidungnya dan kini menangis menjauh.

Perlahan, wajah Remus sudah tidak pucat lagi. "A-aku tidak sadar melakukannya," gumamnya bingung. "Aku harus minta maaf…"

"Heh, apa yang kaulakukan?" James menarik Remus. "Mantramu tadi _sangat hebat_, Moons! Cewek itu pantas menerimanya!"

"Tapi, tapi…"

"Yeah, Moony!" seru Sirius, lalu sebelum Remus sempat bereaksi lebih lanjut, dia menekankan bibirnya kuat-kuat ke bibir pemuda itu.

"OH MERLIN!" James membelalak, sementara Remus sudah tersandar di dinding, dengan Sirius menempelinya sampai tak bisa bergerak. "Kelas Slughorn dimulai dua menit lagi!"

"Sebentar," desah Sirius tak sabar, masih tampak seakan mau melahap wajah Remus.

James berdesis berang. "Kalian tak tahu malu! Seisi koridor sedang memerhatikan!"

Dan setelah berkutat selama kira-kira satu menit, James dan Peter berhasil menarik Sirius untuk melepaskan diri dari bibir Remus. Manusia serigala itu berdiri dengan posisi terjepit, wajahnya merah padam, sementara Sirius menjilati bibirnya dengan kesal.

"Kalian cemburu pada kami ya?!" bentaknya pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Bukan begitu," ujar James, tiba-tiba suaranya jadi kalem. "Hanya saja… Profesor Slughorn sudah datang. Dia—eh—berdiri di sebelahmu sekarang."

.

.

.

Ketakutan Remus bahwa Slughorn akan mendetensi mereka karena berciuman di koridor ternyata tidak terbukti. Guru Ramuan itu hanya tersenyum kepada mereka sambil mengatakan bahwa kelas Ramuan akan segera dimulai, jadi sebaiknya mereka segera masuk.

Kini keempat sahabat itu berada di kelas Ramuan, yang sepi sekali karena mereka sudah kelas enam dan sudah mencapai level NEWT. Selama satu setengah jam mereka mencoba membuat penangkal racun berdasarkan Hukum Ketiga Golpalott, dan begitu jam pelajaran Ramuan berakhir, semua sudah kelelahan di belakang kuali mereka.

"Nah, kalian punya tugas untuk pertemuan berikutnya!" kata Slughorn ceria, berjalan menembus asap di kelasnya. "Baca penjelasan di _Pembuatan-Ramuan Tingkat Lanjut_ mengenai Ramuan Cinta, lalu tulis esai tentang materi itu sepanjang setengah meter."

Seluruh kelas mengeluh, tapi Slughorn tersenyum lebar. "Ayolah, kalian harus bersemangat! Lagipula, pembuatan maupun penyebaran Ramuan Cinta sifatnya dilarang di Hogwarts. Kita tidak bisa praktek, jadi kalian harus benar-benar paham isi buku kalian untuk bisa lulus NEWT."

Setibanya mereka di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor malam harinya, para Marauder sudah begitu lelah karena tugas yang menumpuk, sehingga bahkan James dan Sirius tidak sempat memantrai siapapun, termasuk Snape. Mereka duduk di sofa mereka yang biasa, di dekat perapian, buku-buku terserak di sekitar mereka.

Remus sedang asyik menulis esai Slughorn mengenai Ramuan Cinta, sementara Sirius membolak-balik buku teks Transfigurasi. James menusuk-nusuk telinganya dengan pena-bulu, stres memikirkan kalimat apa lagi yang harus dituliskannya di esainya. Peter sama sekali tidak belajar, dia sedang melahap porsi kedua makan malam yang diselundupkan dari Aula Besar.

Mereka masih tetap bertahan di ruang rekreasi sampai dua jam kemudian. Ruangan itu berangsur-angsur kosong, dan Remus sudah berganti topik pelajaran. Sirius sudah tampak mengantuk, dan James dan Peter sudah tertidur pulas…

Tiba-tiba saja, ketika Remus sedang asyik membaca, Sirius menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Moons."

"Eh?"

"Apa menurutmu… kita sudah siap?"

Remus terdiam, berusaha mencerna pertanyaan Sirius itu. _Sudah siap? Siap apanya?_

Sirius tampak menerawang. "Kalau aku sih, sudah siap. Walaupun tak banyak persiapan yang kulakukan, sebenarnya…"

Dia menoleh dan nyengir kepada Remus, yang pucat pasi. Sirius bergeser di posisinya, bergerak mendekat. Wajahnya dan wajah Remus sudah begitu dekat, dan sambil menatap matanya dalam-dalam, Sirius berbisik, "Kau bagaimana?"

_Oh_, pikir Remus ngeri. _Apakah Sirius membicarakan…?_

Belum lagi Remus sempat menjawab, James tiba-tiba terbangun.

"Aku lapar!" serunya.

"Prongs, dapur bahkan sudah sepi jam segini," Sirius meliriknya sebal, kembali ke posisi semula dengan buku di tangannya.

"Tapi aku lapar," dia memaksa. "Oh, Moony, berhentilah memelototi buku itu. Ayo kita ke dapur."

Mendengar kata 'dapur', Peter juga terbangun dari dengkuran panjangnya.

Begitulah, pembicaraan singkat mereka soal 'sudah-siap-atau-belum' itu tertunda karena mereka berempat menyelundup ke dapur malam itu. Namun Remus Lupin tak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari kata-kata Sirius barusan.

.

.

.

"_Apa menurutmu kita sudah siap?_"

Sudah beberapa malam Remus tak bisa tidur. Sibuk memikirkan hari-hari barunya sebagai kekasih Sirius Black.

Yah, sebagai sepasang kekasih, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu berdua saja, di mana-mana—di tepi danau, di perpustakaan, dan paling sering di kamar asrama. Sirius dan Remus akan mengobrol mengenai banyak hal, tentang apa saja, dan obrolan itu akan diakhiri dengan percakapan penuh rayuan oleh Sirius, yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan sesi ciuman.

Sebagai kekasih, mereka memang _baru_ sampai tahap itu.

Remus berguling di tempat tidurnya, membelakangi Sirius, yang tertidur pulas di ranjang sebelah. Apakah Sirius meminta lebih? Apakah… mereka harus melakukan hubungan _itu_?

Jujur saja, kalau memang begitu, Remus belum siap. _Sama sekali_ tidak siap.

Tapi Sirius sudah bertanya. Dan mengaku sudah siap. Apakah itu berarti Remus harus menyanggupi permintaannya? Tak bisakah Sirius menunggu? Haruskah _sekarang juga_, saat mereka masih di Hogwarts?

Dan kalau memang begitu, Remus berpikir cemas, masalah berikutnya muncul: _di mana kami harus melakukannya?_

.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu, dan kelas Ramuan Slughorn berikutnya tiba.

Setelah mereka mengumpulkan tugas, Slughorn meminta mereka membuka _Pembuatan-Ramuan Tingkat Lanjut_ untuk membahas esai yang telah mereka buat tentang Ramuan Cinta.

"Sir," seorang anak Slytherin mengangkat tangan, setelah penjelasan singkat yang disampaikan Slughorn. "Kenapa Ramuan Cinta dilarang di Hogwarts?"

Slughorn tersenyum kepadanya, agak terkekeh sebelum menjawab. "Karena efeknya yang tidak menyenangkan bila diberikan kepada orang yang salah."

"Tapi Felix Felicis boleh," sambar yang lain, "padahal bisa saja itu digunakan saat ujian. Dan Polijus. Dan masih banyak lagi…"

Slughorn mengangkat tangan mengatasi celotehan mereka. "Aku bukannya bilang ramuan ini berbahaya atau bagaimana, Anak-anak. Yah, sesungguhnya, efek Ramuan Cinta bisa menjadi sangat kuat. Kalian kan sudah membacanya di buku. Obsesi gila-gilaan yang ditimbulkan oleh ramuan ini bisa memicu terjadinya hal-hal yang—eh—tidak senonoh di sekolah kita."

Meskipun kelas NEWT Ramuan itu hanya dihadiri sedikit murid, bisikan-bisikan mereka yang ramai membuat kelas itu terdengar seperti dihadiri lebih banyak orang. James mulai berbisik-bisik ingin menyimpan Ramuan Cinta lama-lama sebelum memberikannya ke Lily Evans, tapi kemudian Sirius mengajukan pertanyaan yang membuat seisi kelas hening membeku.

"Profesor—memangnya seks dilarang di Hogwarts?"

_Siiiing_. Tak ada yang bicara. Wajah Slughorn menjadi agak kaku mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu, Mr Black?"

"Karena," Sirius tampak santai dan sama sekali tidak berusaha memancing perdebatan, "Anda bermaksud mengatakan efek Ramuan Cinta bisa membuat murid-murid melakukan hubungan seks tanpa sadar, begitu kan?"

"Pads, ngomongmu terlalu vulgar," bisik James di sisinya.

Sirius tak mengacuhkannya. Remus menelan ludah. Meskipun dia tak bicara apa-apa, Remus merasa wajahnya dirambati rasa malu. Apa maksud Sirius menanyakan hal ini, lebih-lebih di kelas, kepada _guru_?

Apakah dia… benar-benar ingin _menaikkan_ level hubungannya dengan Remus?

Slughorn berusaha mengatasi kekagetannya. "_Well_," dia berkata ke seluruh kelas, "bagaimana menurut kalian, kalau begitu, dari sudut pandang murid?"

"Boleh menggunakan Ramuan Cinta, tapi bukan yang sudah disimpan terlalu lama," seseorang menjawab, diikuti suara tawa dari murid-murid lain.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Mr Snape?" tanya Slughorn kepada pemuda berambut hitam lurus di pojok.

Snape tidak menampakkan ekspresi apa-apa ketika menjawab, "Saya rasa pelarangan Ramuan Cinta di Hogwarts sudah tepat, Sir."

"Kenapa? Dia takut ada yang memberi ramuan pada_nya_?" James menggerutu pelan, sehingga hanya ketiga sahabatnya yang mendengar.

Slughorn tersenyum, berusaha mendiamkan kelas yang mulai bising lagi. "Kita ke pertanyaan Mr Black. Bagaimana menurut_mu,_ Mr Lupin?"

Remus tersentak mendengar namanya disebut. Seluruh wajahnya sudah merah padam sejak tadi. Seisi kelas menatapnya, menantinya memberi jawaban.

"Er," jawab Remus, "menurut saya, tak ada salahnya jika murid-murid yang cukup umur melakukan hubungan seks."

Dia tak berani memandang Sirius, yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Sepertinya seluruh darah di tubuhnya mengalir ke wajahnya, membuatnya panas dan seperti terpanggang.

"Begitu?" kata Slughorn. "Menurutmu, Lupin, apakah kau sudah cukup umur? Untuk memberikan Ramuan Cinta dosis tinggi?" Beberapa anak tertawa mendengar kalimat terakhir itu.

Remus ragu-ragu. Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Kalau dia bilang tidak… mungkin secara tersirat Sirius akan menangkap maksudnya bahwa dia _tidak siap_. Dia tidak menginginkan hal itu… Karena dia sangat mencintai Sirius, dan dia akan melakukan apa saja demi dirinya.

_Apa. Saja. Demi. Sirius. Black._

"Ya," jawabnya kemudian, tanpa diduga menjadi lebih berani. Kemudian, untuk mempertegas, dia menambahkan, "Ya, saya sudah cukup umur untuk itu, Sir."

Dan dia tak berani menatap ketiga sahabatnya selama satu jam setelahnya.

.

.

.

"Kalian berdua kenapa sih?"

"Prongs, aku hanya bersikap kritis dan masuk akal," ujar Sirius.

"Tapi para guru tidak mengharapkan jawaban seperti jawaban_mu_, Moons!" kata James, berusaha berbisik agar tidak membuat marah Madam Pince, tapi tetap saja suaranya bernada tinggi. "Walaupun mungkin tidak tertulis di buku peraturan, tetap saja mereka tidak suka mendengar soal murid-murid melakukan _hubungan seks_!"

"Yeah, dan mereka lebih senang itu dilakukan setelah menikah, Remus, kalau kau belum tahu," timbrung Peter.

"Ah, kalian berdua jangan munafik," sergah Sirius.

"Aku kan bilang menurut para guru, Siri, bukan menurut_ku_…"

Remus pura-pura tidak mendengar. Wajahnya terbenam di balik buku perpustakaan yang sangat tebal, yang sebenarnya tidak sedang dibacanya. Akhir-akhir ini dia merasa sulit sekali berkonsentrasi, karena dia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan masalah hubungannya dengan Sirius.

Oh, Sirius memang tampaknya tidak memaksa, tapi Remus jadi gelisah sendiri. Jika dia tak mau melakukannya, mungkin Sirius akan meninggalkannya… Dan hal itu tak boleh terjadi!

Haruskah dia memberitahu Sirius bahwa dia belum siap, tapi akan mencoba—?

"Moons, kau mendengarkan tidak?"

"Eh?"

Remus menurunkan buku yang sedari tadi menutupi mukanya itu. Sirius sedang duduk di sampingnya, tangannya terlipat di atas meja perpustakaan. Tapi James dan Peter sudah menghilang entah ke mana.

Hanya ada Remus dan Sirius di rak itu, dan suasana yang agak remang membuatnya canggung.

Suara Remus agak bergetar gugup. "Er—ke mana mereka berdua?"

"Nah, kau jelas tidak mendengarkan," Sirius nyengir. "Mereka naik duluan, sudah mengantuk, katanya."

Remus tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membelalak. Jam delapan, sudah mengantuk? Jelas saja, kedua sahabatnya itu pergi untuk membiarkan Remus dan Sirius berdua saja, seperti biasa kalau mereka di perpustakaan.

"Kau sedang membaca buku apa sih?"

Remus menunjukkan sampul depan buku tebal itu. Buku itu membahas pelajaran Mantra untuk esok hari, tapi sia-sia saja Remus membukanya, tak ada secuil informasi pun yang diterima otaknya. Sirius menggeleng sambil membereskan buku-bukunya sendiri.

Tanpa sadar, Remus membuka mulut.

"Sirius."

"Hm?" Sirius menoleh memandangnya. _Oh Merlin, kenapa dia harus setampan ini?_

"Aku—er, b-belum siap."

"Apa?"

"Soal pertanyaanmu kemarin," jelas Remus terbata. "Aku belum siap untuk itu, tapi… yah, aku akan men—"

"Remus."

Remus membelalak, tak bisa bicara. Sirius sudah memutar posisi duduknya agar menghadap Remus, wajahnya tampak serius.

"Wajar kalau kau belum siap," dia tersenyum bijak. "Lagipula, kita masih punya banyak waktu…"

Dan beban yang sudah berhari-hari ini memberatkan pundak Remus langsung hilang seketika. _Sirius memaklumiku_, dia membatin. _Dia bahkan bersedia menunggu._

Remus membalas senyumannya. "Tapi aku akan berusaha, Sirius."

Entah bagaimana hal itu terjadi sesudahnya, tapi Remus tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi—Sirius Black sudah mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Remus dan mulai mencumbuinya dengan hangat.

Mereka berdua menikmati sensasi ledakan-ledakan kecil yang timbul di sekujur tubuh mereka. Meskipun hal ini terjadi hampir setiap waktu, tetap saja menghabiskan waktu bersama Sirius adalah hal terindah dalam hidup Remus. Merasai bibirnya yang manis, dan napasnya yang lembut menyapu wajahnya, sementara luapan emosi membuncah di dalam tubuh Remus, perasaan ingin berterimakasih atas semuanya, ingin membalas…

Sirius bergerak dari tempatnya tanpa melepaskan diri. Dia menopang tubuhnya pada meja baca, sementara kekasihnya bersandar ke meja, mencengkeram pundaknya dengan antusias. Sirius merengkuh sisi wajah Remus, memberi sentuhan-sentuhan kecil pada belakang telinganya, sama sekali tidak memaksa, tidak meminta. Hanya ingin memberi.

Tanpa sadar naluri lain muncul dalam kepala Remus, mendadak, seperti kembang api menyambar. _Aku bisa memberi lebih_. Dia menurunkan belaiannya ke punggung Sirius. _Aku harus memberi lebih_…

_Aku siap, Sirius…_

_Brak_.

Sirius merasakan keengganan luar biasa untuk melepaskan diri.

"Apa itu?" dia menoleh ke James, yang tampak salah tingkah di depan rak. Dia baru saja tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah buku.

"Sebenarnya, bukuku ketinggalan," katanya, ekspresinya agak malu. "Er—aku akan segera pergi kok. Silakan dilanjutkan. _Bye_."

Setelah James melesat pergi, Sirius menoleh kembali ke Remus, yang wajahnya jelas sekali merona merah.

"Kita belum mengerjakan PR McGonagall," katanya menyesal. "Sekarang kita ke ruang rekreasi saja, bagaimana?"

Remus mengangguk, dan mereka berdua pun keluar dari perpustakaan. Namun tidak ada penyesalan yang timbul di hati Remus. Bagaimanapun, dia sudah memutuskan.

Dia tidak akan mengecewakan Sirius. Seperti yang telah diputuskannya sebelumnya: dia akan melakukan apa saja demi pemuda itu.

Apa. Saja. Demi. Sirius. Black.

.

.

.

Sabtu malam adalah waktu yang tepat.

Kamar asrama laki-laki sedang kosong. Peter sedang tidur di sofa ruang rekreasi, kekenyangan dan pulas, sementara James masih bertahan di salah satu sudut, mencoba mengajak Lily Evans bicara.

Dan, Remus sedang duduk di kamar yang remang, tersenyum dalam kegelapan. Menanti.

_Ceklek!_ Pintu kamar membuka. Sosok Sirius yang jangkung muncul di sana, berjalan dengan langkah-langkah lebar menuju lemari.

"Oh, Moons, aku mencari-carimu. Ngapain kau di sini?" tanya Sirius ketika melihat Remus di sana.

Remus tidak menjawab. Dia berdiri dan menyeberangi ruangan secepat kilat. Sirius, yang sedang membongkar-bongkar lemarinya untuk mencari pakaian ganti, tidak menyadari Remus sedang mengunci pintu kamar mereka secara sihir.

Dalam kegelapan, Remus menyipitkan mata ke arah Sirius.

_Oh Merlin_, Remus menahan napas. Dia sudah ratusan kali melihat teman-temannya berganti pakaian, tapi kenapa memandangi Sirius membuatnya merasa kehilangan keseimbangan?

Pemuda keturunan bangsawan Black itu sedang memunggunginya, melepas jubah, dan melempar dasinya asal saja ke ranjang. Kemejanya yang kusut dan tidak rapi justru membuat dia tampak semakin mendebarkan bagi Remus. Sirius menemukan sweter di lemarinya, dan melemparnya ke ranjang juga.

Dia melepas kemejanya, masih memunggungi Remus.

_Ah, demi Merlin yang sakti_. Tubuhnya atletis dan tegap, menyerupai patung dewa yang mulus berkilat…

"Jangan," kata Remus tiba-tiba.

Sirius kaget sekali dan langsung berbalik, nyaris menjatuhkan sweternya. "Moons! Kau membuatku hampir kena serangan jantung—kupikir kau tadi keluar!"

Remus tidak menanggapi pernyataan itu. "Jangan kenakan apa-apa," ujarnya, "aku suka melihatmu seperti ini."

Sirius masih tampak tercengang ketika Remus menghampirinya, tersenyum lebar.

"M-Moony?" panggil Sirius bimbang.

Remus berusaha menjaga agar dirinya tetap tenang, meskipun jantungnya sudah berdegup kencang melihat lekukan otot-otot di tubuh bertelanjang dada itu. Tubuhnya benar-benar mahakarya hebat. Sempurna.

Tanpa sadar, wajah Sirius merona merah juga. Remus sekarang berdiri di hadapannya, hanya berjarak sekitar satu kaki darinya. Tak pernah—sekalipun—dia bisa memaksa dirinya untuk menggunakan akal sehat di dekat manusia serigala ini…

Dan, tanpa diduga, Remus berbisik, "Aku milikmu malam ini, Sirius."

Dia sudah bertekad, sudah berencana. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan orang yang sangat dicintainya itu, dan tidak ingin membuatnya menunggu lama… Inilah saatnya, saat ketika dia menyerahkan segalanya, membuktikan bahwa dia sudah _siap_ menjalani seluruh hidupnya bersama Sirius Black.

Dan Sirius tidak memprotes ketika kali itu Remus mengambil langkahnya lebih dulu.

Seperti biasa, ciuman mereka panas membara, bergejolak, sementara bulan separo mengintip dari jendela kamar, mungkin ikut bahagia menyaksikan perpaduan kasih itu. Sirius menurut saja ketika Remus membimbingnya untuk duduk di tempat tidurnya, menyamankan posisi masing-masing. Malam ini berbeda. Remus mencoba memimpin kali ini, dan sejauh ini dia berhasil.

Bagi Sirius, tak ada rasa yang lebih nikmat di lidahnya selain bibir Remus Lupin. Tak ada sentuhan yang lebih menyenangkan daripada jemari Remus Lupin. Tak ada pemandangan seindah Remus Lupin…

Remus Lupin. Remus Lupin…

Telapak tangan Remus menyapa dada Sirius yang tak berlapis apa-apa. Dia menggerakkan telunjuknya di bagian-bagian sensitif, membuat laju napas pasangannya menjadi lebih cepat. Entah bagaimana, Sirius sudah berhasil melempar pakaian atas Remus ke lantai kamar, bahkan tanpa melihat.

Dengan jantung yang berdebar dengan kecepatan penuh, Sirius menjalankan cumbuannya menuju leher Remus, dan Remus memeluk pinggangnya, napasnya menyapa telinga Sirius. Sirius tahu dia sudah diizinkan untuk memimpin lagi kali ini. Bagaimanapun, dia memang senang memimpin. Dia senang menghanyutkan Remus ke dalam cinta yang dia curahkan, hanya kepadanya.

Deru napas mereka seakan saling berlomba. Sirius merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya itu dengan lembut, merebahkannya ke ranjang yang hangat. Membuatnya mengerang dan mendesah. Memberinya senyuman yang takkan pernah diberikannya kepada orang lain. Memanjakannya.

Remus bisa merasakan aliran listrik di tulang sakrumnya, dan dia tahu sudah saatnya memberikan hal lain—tangannya meraih kancing depan celana panjang Sirius.

Sejenak, Sirius menatapnya lekat-lekat. Berhenti bermain sebentar, duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau—kau yakin, Moons?"

"Pasti," Remus mengangguk. "Sudah kubilang, aku akan berusaha, Sirius… Dan aku yakin, kita sudah siap."

Bayangan kebingungan mendadak muncul di wajah kekasihnya itu. "Kau… apa?"

"Aku," Remus berkata lambat-lambat, menekankan setiap suku kata untuk meyakinkannya. "Sudah. Siap."

"Oh?"

_Kenapa dia jadi bingung?_

"Kau yang menanyakannya padaku, Sirius," Remus melempar pandangan tercengang, berusaha mengingatkannya. "Kau ingat? Seminggu yang lalu, kau bertanya apakah aku sudah siap…?"

Mendadak ekspresi suram muncul di wajah Sirius. Remus kaget sekali melihatnya, semua gairah yang menguasai dirinya hilang seketika. Digantikan oleh rasa penasaran dan bingung luar biasa.

"Er—ada apa, Sirius?"

Sirius menatapnya agak bimbang. "Yah, Remus, kurasa… eh, kau agak _keliru_ menafsirkan pertanyaanku."

_Apa? Keliru?_

"Waktu aku bertanya apakah kita sudah siap, maksudku bukan apakah kita sudah siap untuk _melakukan ini_."

"Ja-jadi?" otak Remus berdesing, berusaha memahami kata-kata Sirius, tapi dia masih tidak mengerti. "Tapi kaubilang… kau sudah siap, dan kau juga bilang kalau kita masih bisa menunggu, oh, dan kau bahkan menanyakannya ke Profesor Slughorn! Aku menafsirkannya seperti itu, Sirius, dan kukira kau… kau…"

Suara Remus menghilang. _Kukira kau mendambakan hal ini untuk bisa menghiasi hubungan kita…_

"Aku, yah, sebenarnya…" Sirius menunduk menatap seprai. "Pertanyaan di kelas Slughorn itu tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Dan yang kumaksud dengan _siap_ adalah… _apakah kita sudah siap untuk menjalani ujian NEWT_?"

Remus merasa dirinya tersambar petir. _OH-DE-MI-MER-LIN._

Wajah Sirius makin memerah ketika dia melanjutkan, "Tentu saja kita masih punya banyak waktu, toh ujian NEWT-nya masih tahun depan, saat kita kelas tujuh…"

Satu petir menyambar. Dua petir. Tiga petir. Petir menyambar-nyambar.

Jadi… selama ini dia telah salah persepsi? Sebenarnya Sirius sama sekali tidak memaksudkan hal itu?

_Sebenarnya Sirius sama sekali tidak berniat menaikkan hubungan mereka ke tahap yang lebih tinggi?_

"Oh, Merlin!" Remus menekap mulutnya. Wajahnya betul-betul panas sekarang. Malu setengah mati. _Oh, dan Sirius akan mengira otakku selama ini hanya terisi oleh hal-hal itu saat bersamanya… _"Oh tidak. Oh tidak. Oh tidak…"

Sirius berusaha nyengir, tapi tak berhasil. Remus bergerak mundur di ranjangnya secepat kilat.

"M-maafkan aku," katanya kemudian, pasrah, menanti kekasihnya itu menertawainya sampai mati. "Maafkan aku karena telah salah menduga…"

Sesaat tak ada yang bicara. Remus menunggu dengan lesu, tapi Sirius tidak pernah tertawa. Sedikit pun tidak.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku paham sekali, Sirius," ujar Remus kemudian, sudah benar-benar malu dan membungkuk ke lantai, memungut bajunya yang berserakan. "Aku akan… er, keluar, dan kita tak usah—"

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tiba-tiba Sirius menyambar tangannya.

"Aku akan keluar," Remus mengulangi. "Dan aku sesungguhnya tidak memaksamu. Kukira kau yang menginginkan—eh, sudahlah, jangan dibicarakan…"

"Kaupikir aku tidak menginginkannya?"

Remus mengangkat alisnya. "Kau tidak pernah _memintaku_ untuk itu, hanya aku yang asal menebak, Sirius."

"Dan kau memutuskan meninggalkanku malam ini, setelah semua yang kita lakukan barusan?"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Sirius menarik kedua tangan Remus, membuatnya kembali terduduk di ranjang. Kekasihnya itu tak berani menatapnya, masih merasa malu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Moony," bisik Sirius di telinganya. "Dan aku mendambakanmu. Memang, aku tak pernah meminta, tapi itu bukan berarti aku tak ingin."

Berhati-hati, Remus mengangkat pandangannya ke mata kelabu Sirius. Dia _benar-benar_ tidak tertawa, bahkan ekspresinya amat serius. _Oh, Merlin_.

"Kita sudah cukup umur, benar begitu kan, Moons?"

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban, Sirius menundukkan kepalanya dan menautkan bibirnya ke bibir si manusia serigala, yang sedikit berontak pada awalnya, namun kemudian pasrah pada pesonanya…

Remus kembali menyerah padanya.

Permainan pun dimulai dari awal lagi. Lebih cepat dan lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Remus tidak merasakan penolakan sedikit pun dari Sirius, yang berarti dia memang rela sepenuhnya. Untuk melakukan hal ini. Untuk _menaikkan level mereka_…

Bulan masih mengintip malu-malu ketika mereka terengah bersama, mencoba secepat mungkin menurunkan penutup tubuh mereka yang terakhir. Sejenak, Remus membiarkan kenikmatan menggelora dalam tubuhnya, sementara Sirius berlutut di atasnya, dengan lincah mempermainkan kejantanannya.

"Sirius," dia tersengal hebat. "Cepatlah. Sekarang."

Kedua sejoli itu berseru bersama ketika tubuh mereka akhirnya bersatu, secara fisik menjadi satu. Sesuatu mengalir deras membasahi selimut, tapi tak ada yang peduli. Rasa ini lebih hebat dari apapun, lebih menakjubkan dari apapun yang ada di muka bumi.

_Dengan begini, bersama Sirius, aku merasa lengkap. Tadinya ada yang hilang dari diriku, tapi jika aku bersama Sirius, aku benar-benar utuh._

Buk-buk-buk.

"Heeei!" terdengar suara dari luar kamar, disusul suara gedoran keras memaksa. James dan Peter sedang mencoba membuka pintu. "Sirius! Remus! Kalian sedang apa di dalam, hah?!"

Remus menatap Sirius, yang tersenyum lebar. Keduanya sama sekali tak berniat membukakan pintu. Lagipula, mereka belum ingin melepaskan diri. Tidak sekarang.

"Kau benar, Remus," kata Sirius kemudian, mengecup bibirnya pelan. "Kita memang sudah siap untuk ini."

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Well, SAYA BUKAN AHLI NULIS LEMON!! Dan bener kata **aicchan**, ini lemonnya kurang asem. SANGAT TIDAK ASEM!! Siapapun yang lebih jago bikin lemon, tolong ajarin saya secara singkat, lewat review. Plis! Makasih banyaaaaaak~!

REMMY!!! Tengsin-tengsin deh lo, hahahahahahaha!

**Remus**: Author reseeee'! Bikin malu! Arrrghhh!! *jambak rambut*

**Zen**: Yeay, biarin! Muahahaha! *dilempar sandal sama Remmy*

Menurut HP Wikia, kayaknya Love Potion emang kagak ada di buku _Advanced Potion-Making_, tapi demi jalan cerita, saya paksakan supaya ada. *dicrucio*

Apa lagi ya? Mungkin ada yang mau protes soal penggunaan kata 'sweter', oh ya, versi Inggris memang 'sweater', tapi kayaknya udah ada kata Indonesia-nya. *gak penting banget*

Saya tahu ini cerita gak jelas, maksa, de el el, tapi saya akan amat-teramat berbahagia jika ada yang mau review! Sankyuu!


End file.
